A girl will always need her mother chapter 1
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono needs her mother but wont admit it. can the two move past there issues and become best friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone gave a prompt about Kono not talking to her mum so here it is. ****J**

**Chapter one**

_"__No Kono he is a criminal I will not have my daughter associated with someone like that!"_

_"__Mum have you not listened to a thing I have said…he has change the business he is legit!"_

_"__Kono this could ruin your career what would people think?"_

_"__It's a risk I'll take because I love him"_

_"__What! Kono your being ridiculous you're not thinking straight your like a love sick teenager just forget about him and move on with someone better"_

_"__What someone that you feel you can tell your friends about?"_

_"__Well if I tell them you're dating a criminal…"_

_"__So this I all about you not me is it?"_

_"__Kono you are making a mistake"_

_"__No mum I'm not, I love Adam and he loves me he looks after me and I want to spend the rest of my life with him"_

_"__You need to pick Kono, your family or him"_

_*Slamming of the front door*_

Kono stood awkwardly by the smart table as the guys discussed the case. Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them against her jeans nervously. Her back ached as well from all the standing and the extra weight she now carried. Bodies had been discovered in two homes both male and married and a bunch of other local homes had been broken into. The team were working on finding out whether the two instances were linked and who this guy was. The thing that made Kono nervous was one of the addresses on the screen. Kono peered at Chin who hadn't yet realised the address. She watched as he scrolled through reading each one aloud to Steve and Danny not stopping until he reaches the one.

"45 Waioah Avenue" Chin stated before frowning and looking at Kono.

"What's with the look?" Danny asked noisily.

"It Kono's mum's address" Chin informed.

"God Kono did you know is your mum okay?" Steve asked.

Kono bit her lip and sighed as she rolled her eyes at Chin.

"Seriously what is with the looks you to?" Danny moaned again.

"I haven't spoken to my mum in two years" Kono said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Steve said with a gentle smile that looked almost misplaced upon his usually unemotional face.

Danny who didn't beat about the bush was more forward than Steve.

"Adam?" Danny asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" Kono asked almost vulnerably.

"She wasn't at the wedding, neither of your parents were I remember Grace asking and you muttered something about them being away"

"Well my dad technically was…he left when I was a kid he has his own family on the mainland he basically couldn't be bothered to come but my mum she never approved of Adam and asked me to choose between my family and him…after that day I just never spoke to her again"

"Babe…does she even no your pregnant?" Danny asked

"It's fine Danny you guys are my Ohana and I love Adam…and not as far as I know"

"Cuz you know we always got you" Chin said gently as he placed his hand on her lower back as a comfort.

Kono leant into Chin seeking comfort in him. She was a stubborn and independent person and accepting comfort was not something Kono found easy but with Chin and Adam it was completely natural as though an instinct. She had grown up with Chin always having her back and being there for her that so he just got her, he knew when to just make himself available and she would come to him when she needed to. Adam was the same, he learnt quickly how to comfort Kono and when to. Danny and Steve were of course Ohana and she knew they would be there should she need them but like her Steve tried to avoid emotion so they usually just took a hike or surfed their stress away with minimal talking. Danny likes to rant about stuff and Kono found herself doing so at times but only with him. She would stand, rant and leave. She smiled at the guys knowing she didn't need anyone else.

"We need to talk to each person that was burgled and search their homes, Kono you don't have to come to your mum's place if you don't want to" Steve said.

"Erm…I know she won't want to see me but I guess she's still my mum and I'd like to just check that the house is at least safe" Kono mumbled softly.

"Okay shall we split into pairs and get through the houses quicker, will all go to your mum's though try make it less awkward for you."

"Thanks"

The guys had split up and gone to six houses each, they were now all convened outside Leia Kalakaua's house Kono taking the lead. She hovered awkwardly on the front porch her right hand itching to knock the door but her mind telling her to run. She wasn't sure how her mum would react to seeing her let alone seeing she was pregnant. After a few minutes of gaining enough courage she finally knocked…and waited.

A few seconds later and older Hawaiian women with greying hair opened the door. Her eyes looked initially tired before becoming wide in shock at seeing her daughter and three men standing at her front door.

"K…kono?" Leia stuttered as she peered at her seven month baby bump.

"Er…"

"Mam…I'm Commander Steve McGarett and this is my team were with Five-0, were here to talk to you about the burglary that recently happened here do you mind if we come in?" Steve said swooping in and doing the talking.

"Ahh yes of course" Leia said somewhat nervously.

"We erm need to search the house see if anything seems untoward" Kono informed having found her voice.

"Okay"

"Boss me and Chin will start upstairs" Kono said quickly before hurrying up the stairs.

"Ms Kalakaua can you tell us what happened when you're found out about the break in?"

"Yes erm I was out with family until late then when I returned I found the door wide open and windows smashed. It didn't appear that anything was taken which was strange so HPD told me it was likely the guy was after something specific and got the wrong house or just couldn't find it" Leia explained.

"Well having searched the other homes that were hit we've found that each home so far had the same window cleaner…Peter Starks"

"My gosh he's my window cleaner do you think he's behind this?"

"He's a suspect" Steve informed.

"He seems so kind, I'd recommended him to all my family and friends"

"Not all the family…" Danny mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Upstairs Kono was standing in her old childhood room fingering the shelves that held her many trophies from her surfing days. She noticed how each one didn't hold even a speck of dust. Kono almost smiled thinking that maybe her mum still cared and dusted her trophies out of pride. Kono could only really hope. She had been meaning to collect them all and put them at her and Adam's house but after storming out on her mum she didn't feel she could come back.

"Hey cuz you found anything?" Chin asked as he entered the room.

"Erm no everything seems in place" Kono smiled.

"You know your mum always asks about you…my mum tells me" Chin informed.

Kono shrugged her shoulders as though uninterested and moved round to the window peering out of it to the clear blue ocean at the end of her mother's garden. She had loved running down the back yard to go surf even after she moved out she would stay at her mum's when she got a day off the next day so she could wake up and surf.

"Shall we go back downstairs?" Chin asked.

Kono just followed him down to the uncomfortable atmosphere. Her mum was sat with Steve and Danny at the dining room table discussing their suspect.

"Is there anymore you can tell us about Mr Starks?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so…wait he erm had a son if that helps he would help out occasionally on a Saturday morning"

"That's great do you know his name by any chance?" Steve pushed.

"I think I heard Peter call him Jake but it could have been Jack I'm not sure he seemed quiet"

"Okay thank you Ms Kalakaua"

Kono hovered behind Chin waiting for the guys to wrap the conversation up. She felt Chin's shoulder brush hers which she appreciated.

"Erm mu…er have you got an alarm?" Kono asked.

"Oh no I haven't I've been meaning to have one installed but there's been various family gatheri…erm I've been pretty busy and I wasn't sure which one would be reliable." Leia rambled.

Kono sighed at hearing her mother had been to family events that she wasn't invited to. The only family that spoke to her were Chin and his parents and sisters and a few odd cousins and her grandmother but she still wasn't invited out much.

"It'll be worth the money to go for a highly rated company" Kono stated. "I'll go let Duke know to start running a trace on Peter and his son" Kono informed as she left the house.

The guys each saw how Leia looked after her daughter following her out the door with her eyes.

"We should be off now Auntie" Chin said as he gave her a brief peck on the cheek and followed after Kono.

"Thank you for your time Ms Kalakaua" Steve said before marching off leaving Danny hovering by the door.

"You know your daughter is a fantastic woman Ms Kalakaua" Danny said simply before leaving also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kono gathered her things from her office ready to go home. Today had been her last day before maternity leave and to say it was stress would be an understatement. She felt like crap, her belly was huge on her tiny frame, she hadn't had time to eat properly and she just wanted to cry for no reason. As she leant to grab her jacket she knocked her box of files to the ground, cursing as they flew everywhere.

"Arghhhh!" She groaned angrily as she bent to her knees awkwardly.

"Hey Kalakaua you alright?" Danny asked as he entered her office having heard the commotion.

"No!" She snapped regretfully. "Sorry Danny"

"Hey it's okay let me help you"

Danny knelt down next to Kono and began helping her collect the files. He could see how tired and stressed she looked from her paled face. She wasn't looking particularly healthy something the whole team plus Adam had noticed since she saw her mum.

"Hey you want to order take out the others have already left but you look like you need food" Danny suggested.

"Food sounds so good right now but Adam's at home waiting to come get me" Kono sighed.

"I'll drop you home later"

"Your sure?"

"Yeah I have to finish a few things here but we can order food and I'll do it while we wait…I erm wanted to talk to you anyway"

"Something bad?"

"No don't be silly Kalakaua"

"Okay help me up them" Kono laughed as Danny lifted her easily.

Despite feeling like a beached whale Kono actually had a very small bump in comparison to other pregnant women.

The two wandered to Danny's office and sat on the couch. They had ordered pizza, Hawaiian much to Danny's disgust but you don't mess with pregnant women. They sat enjoying the food contently before Danny decided to start asking questions.

"Have you been okay lately you just haven't seemed yourself babe"

"I'm fine Danny just baby stress"

"You don't have to lie to me"

"I'm not Danny"

"You sighed as you said that and avoided eye contact…your lying"

"How would you know?"

"Wow those hormones have really got to you babe…I'm a detective it's my job to know when someone's lying"

"Whatever smart arse"

"Is it your mother?"

"How do you do it Danny?"

"Do what?"

"Know when something's bothering me or when something's general wrong"

"You're easier to read than you think"

"I need to work on that"

"No you need to let people in" Danny prodded softly.

Kono rolled her eyes and took a bite of pizza moaning at the taste. She loved Hawaiian pizza and always enjoyed ribbing Danny about his distaste for the doughy goodness.

"It was just hard seeing my mum not show any interest in me or the fact I'm pregnant" Kono said sadly.

Danny hated to see his friend sad but he also knew that in reality Kono had kept the pregnancy from her mum. Not that he was placing blame but she needed to see how both their actions affected the other.

"Babe you did keep it from her she was clearly shocked and probably lost for words"

"I'm her daughter though and I'm carrying her granddaughter" Kono sighed.

"It's a girl?" Danny asked brightly.

"Oh shit…yeah"

"I'll keep it a secret"

"I hope I never lose contact with my little girl"

"Hey you won't not if you don't let it"

"My mum always wanted grandchildren"

"Maybe it's not too late?"

"She want's nothing to do with me…in her eyes I've disgraced the family"

"Have you tried?"

"Are you meant to be on my side or hers?" Kono asked incredulously.

"Kono…"

"No Danny my mum made me choose between family and the man I loved just because she couldn't put his past behind her she should never have asked me to choose!"

Danny sighed and waited a minute before pressing Kono on the topic once more.

"What would you do if you're little girl came home and told you she was dating a guy that you didn't approve of?" Danny asked seriously.

"I would talk to her about it calmly but it would depend what it was about him that didn't sit right and her age it would be different if she's sixteen I'm twenty eight for god sake"

"Okay put it this way…when I take Grace out and she sees boy's that she knows I get a feeling inside me where I want to remove my daughter and ban her from ever speaking to the boy again. If she so much as mentions a boy's name I tense and think about hauling his arse off to Australia far away from her." Danny explained. "It is a parent prerogative especially with girls to be concerned about any boy that goes near them."

"I'm twenty Eight…."

"And still your mother's little girl"

Kono frowned in annoyance at Danny. She had to admit she would right hook any guy that went near her little girl but she couldn't understand why her mother couldn't at least try. She hated the whole situation and just wished she had her mum. She hadn't even been able to talk to her about all the baby stuff and she didn't have many female friends who had children.

"You hated Adam at first why did you change your mind?"

"Ahhh firstly I didn't hate him I just didn't trust the guy…but I guess after I heard he tied you up and not in a sexy way I did want to shoot him to protect you but I ultimately knew you were stubborn and wouldn't give up trying to persuade us he was good if you didn't really believe it. I decided to give the guy a chance but believe me it took me a long time to accept him even when I knew he was legit." Danny explained.

"Well the tying up now is always sexy" Kono giggled.

"Woah too much information Kalakaua" Danny laughed as he nudged her.

"Adam's a good guy who's made mistakes Danny"

"I know kid"

"I don't want my daughter to miss out on having a grandmother"

"Babe I'm not saying your mum is innocent in all this trust me she should have tried to reach out but…"

"She has" Kono sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's tried to call a few times. First time was not long after I left but she just argued with me again so I hung up then every other time she calls at like birthdays and Christmas I ignore it." Kono said sadly. "She still always sends me gifts at my birthday and Christmas but I've never opened them"

"Babe you have to let her in if she's trying you've got to let your guard down"

"I know Danny…"

"Come here" Danny said softly as he pulled Kono to his chest and hugged her tight.

"I need my mum Danny"

"Let her know that babe"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kono sat in a lounge chair next to her grandmother in her garden; her eye's squinting despite the sun glasses she wore. Kono had arrived on her grandmother's doorstep in tears clutching a gift bag in her hands.

_"__Hey Keikei what's wrong my darling?" _

_"__She brought me baby clothes" _

Kono and her Grandmother Nani had been sitting soaking up the sun for the past twenty minutes without speaking. After embracing her grandmother and sobbing on her shoulder Kono had become quiet again just staring out at the clear blue sky.

"Keikei talk to me" Nani pushed

"I miss her"

"Your mother?"

"Yes"

"She sent you baby gifts?"

"Yes…my team had to see her for a case she was burgled and that's when she found out I was pregnant"

"You was burgled!"

"That's what you took from that?"

"Hey she's my daughter and she didn't even tell me she was burgled"

"She's stubborn I guess"

"Like you keikei"

"Mmmmm"

The waves crashed in the distance and birds tweeted from overhead.

"Your mother loves you"

"I know"

Nani sighed and held Kono's hand rubbing a soothing thumb over her knuckles gently.

"Your mum said she tried to contact you said she sent gifts"

"I ignored the calls and I haven't opened the gifts"

"She tried keikei"

"She shouldn't have made me chose then she wouldn't have to try" Kono spat angrily

"Kono Nani Kalakaua don't you dare speak of your mother with such a tone you were not brought up like that"

Kono bowed her head in embarrassment at being scolded by her grandmother. She hadn't meant to sound so rude and she knew ignoring her mother's calls was all her own fault.

"Tutu what do I do if she never accepts Adam?"

"You need to talk to her Keikei"

"When I saw her on the case she didn't seem interested"

"She sent you baby gifts didn't she?"

"Yeah"

"Sweetheart you know that you and Chin Ho are my favourite grandchildren but you are one stubborn woman and you always have been. Even as a child you would steal masaladas from the table and stubbornly deny all knowledge or fall and cut your knee but demand you were okay. Your mother is the same way I should know I raised her. Keikei she had tried to make an effort…maybe not greatly she could have done more but you've made it hard for her. I promise you she loves you and I know she hates that you don't talk but she fears and worries about you and your relationship with Adam. I have to say I probably would have been upset if your mother came home with an ex criminal…having said that I see how you speak of Adam and all I see is love and admiration. I've only met Adam a few times but he loves you I can tell. I will try talk to your mother but you need to try as well."

"I have to go Tutu" Kono said hurriedly as she stood and gave her grandmother a kiss.

"Keikei" Nani warned.

"I need to think…I love you"

Kono sat on the bed alone surrounded by various gifts from the past two years. She had asked Adam to give her some space so she could decide what she wanted to do. Deep down all she wanted was her mother to hold her and kiss all her worries away, make her chicken soup and masaladas but the other half of her didn't know how to deal with the Adam situation. She decided the pile of gifts was the place to start.

She began with the baby gifts opening the bag and pulling out a white onesie with the words 'my mummies beautiful', Kono had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She reached further into the bag and found another onesie with surfboards covering it. Kono immediately recognised the onesie as the one her mother put her in when she was first born. Her mother had been a surfer to. Kono blinked back tears and out the clothes back in the bag and placed it on the floor. She moved onto the first gift her mother sent her after they stopped talking. It was for her birthday…a necklace…the necklace. Her mother had worn it all her life a simple heart but it meant so much. Her mother Nani had given it to her when she won her first surf competition. Kono had loved the necklace growing up and her mother had wanted to pass it on but Kono had refused for fear of ruining it at the time. Kono traced the metal and smiled a watery smile. She placed it back in the box for safety and read the card.

_To my beautiful KeiKei_

_Whatever happens I love you always have a great birthday…I'm here if you need me._

_Your mother xxx_

Kono wiped furiously at a stray tear before moving quickly onto the next gift, a Christmas present from the same year. It was a picture frame with the writing 'my little surfer' and a picture of Kono and her mother at one of her competitions. Kono's mum had it in her room next to her bed. Again Kono opened the card.

_To my KeiKei_

_I wish we were together for Christmas but I hear you're at Chin's. Have a wonderful day I love you and I'm always here if you need me._

_Mum xxx_

The following birthday's gift was an album of picture's from Kono's years on the circuit. Kono smiled as she flicked through it laughing at some of the pictures. She opened the card that came with it.

_To Keikei_

_I'm running out of ideas for gifts but I came across this the other day and it made me smile. I hope it does you to. I've really missed you keikei I'm guessing you got my calls and don't want to talk so I'll stop calling._

_Have a great birthday though as always I'm here._

_Mum xxx_

Kono began to sniffle as the tears tracked her face. She felt guilt consume her as she fumbled to open the last gift from the previous Christmas. It was a blanket, one that was thread bare and worn but one that Kono and her mother would curl up in at night before Leia would carry Kono upstairs to sleep. Kono began to sob harder as she opened the card whilst clutching the blanket.

_To Keikei_

_Once again were not together this Christmas but that doesn't mean you're not in my heart. Your Auntie Mele and Tutu have been keeping me informed on your wellbeing. They told me about your wedding and I have to tell you I was there. I didn't tell anyone I just stood in the distance and watch the ceremony. You looked beautiful baby I felt so proud. Your Tutu showed me some pictures and gave me one. You looked amazingly stunning my darling and I have the picture hanging in the front room so I can show it off. I hope married life is treating you well and that you're happy. I found this blanket in your room and thought maybe you would like it. _

_I hope you have a very merry Christmas and I love you lots. Again you look beautiful in your wedding pictures and I hope your day was special. I'm sorry I never sent a gift but I wasn't sure what to send. I hope Adam's looking after you and that you're safe. Please keikei let your grandmother or auntie know how you are so they can tell me…I worry. _

_I know this is my entire fault but I hope one day we can talk. _

_I love you so much keikei I'm here._

_Lots of love and kisses_

_Mum xxx_

Kono curled into a ball and hugged the blanket crying and crying making the pillow wet. Kono couldn't understand why she ever ignored her mother. Reading her words just filled her with guilt and shame. She couldn't believe her mum had actually been at her wedding. She had always felt terrible for not inviting her but to know she did see made Kono smile. She still knew she should have been there front row smiling and boasting about her little girl.

Adam walked into the bedroom later that night and found Kono curled in a ball clutching a blanket surrounded by numerous gifts. He could see her cheeks were wet from tears and he leaned over to kiss her cheek softly. He removed the gifts from the bed except the blanket and stripped to his boxers before climbing into the bed and pulling Kono into his arms. Kono stirred slightly and wrapped herself around Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kono and Steve floated in the water early in the morning. With Kono's bump she could no longer surf but her and Steve would meet up some morning's to just swim or float. Steve was not one to talk about stuff…emotional stuff. He preferred to hide his emotions and shoot things. Kono in some ways was very similar, in fact the whole team were at times but together they had worked each other out and Steve and Kono knew that the other would talk when they decided. Never push a navy seal or a stubborn arse native to talk; you'll be punched in the face. That's what Chin and Danny told people. Kono squinted at the sun enjoying the warmth on her skin and the water lapping at her body. She wasn't sure Steve would want to hear about her mother but he had plenty of mother problems so may even have some advice…maybe.

"Could you forgive your mum for leaving?" Kono asked to the distance.

"Eventually…she had reasons." Steve said simply.

"She was protecting you and Mary"

"Yeah…do you think you'll forgive your mum?"

"I don't know…would you if you're mum made you pick family or Catharine?"

"Ermmm I don't know"

"Wow your helpful" Kono mocked.

"It's different"

"What because Adam's family have a criminal past?"

"Yes"

"What! Are you not on my side?"

"Kono it's not about sides"

"He's changed things"

"I know that, you know that, Chin, Danny…we work in the police we see the changes and can check them out, your mum she sees her little girl associating herself with someone that has a past a past that she probably doesn't fully understand." Steve explained softly.

"I told her he changed"

"Did you sit her down and explain what he had done in the past and what Hiro had done how the business was and how Adam has changed it?"

"She wouldn't listen even if I tried"

"She seems as stubborn as you"

"Whatever"

Silence settled between them once more only the gentle lap of waves could be heard on the private beach. After a while Kono paddled closer to Steve her eye's seeking for some advice.

"She sent me birthday and Christmas gifts even after we stopped talking"

"Anything good?"

"I didn't know till I opened at the weekend"

"You kept them that whole time and never opened them?"

"I was being stubborn"

"Wow the great Kalakaua admits she's stubborn"

"Shut up Neanderthal"

"What did she get you?"

"She gave me stuff from my childhood, things I loved and shared with her"

"Have you kept them?"

"Yeah"

"Cards?"

"She always wrote that she loved me and she would always be there for me and she always asked family how I was…and she told me she was at my wedding she just watched from a distance"

"Wow"

"Wow?"

"I wish my mother had loved me like that"

"My mum doesn't speak to me Steve where's the love?"

"Are you blind?"

"Excuse me?"

"She sent you gifts even though you weren't talking she pestered what Chin maybe to make sure you were always okay and she watched her little girl get married" Steve pointed out. "If I'm honest Kono you were probably so stubborn that you thought you would be okay without her and Danny tried me she tried to contact you…I love you Kono your ohana but you got to give your mum a break. I know it's hard if she won't accept Adam but if she really meant to make you choose she wouldn't have tried to contact or sent you gifts and she certainly wouldn't have watched you marry Adam"

Kono didn't respond to Steve's words instead she just looked out over the horizon letting them sink in. Sure she was stubborn but her mum should never have made her choose, maybe it was time to forgive. Did she want her little girl to grow up not knowing her grandmother?

"Shall we head in will end up wrinkly" Steve suggested.

"Yeah sounds good"

As the two swam to shore Kono felt a twinge in her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a breath as it passed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good do you mind dropping me home?"

"Of course" Steve said as he grabbed towels and offered Kono one.

Once they were dry they jumped in Steve's truck and headed towards Kono and Adam's. Kono felt a little funny but couldn't quiet place it. She tried to ignore it and looked out the window at the scenery.

"Do you mind if I roll the window down Steve?"

"No go for it…you okay?"

"Yeah I just feel a bit funny"

"In what way?"

"I'm not sure I have pains in my stomach but there not bad…probably the hick's contractions"

"Kono your due date is soon you don't think it could be the real deal?" Steve asked with concern.

"I'll be fine I probably just need sleep"

"It's ten am Kono"

"Well I don't sleep well at the moment so I can be tired in the morning" Kono snapped.

"Okay sorry"

Kono sighed and took a few deep breaths. She wasn't one to let something small bother her but she was starting to worry.

"Steve"

"Yeah"

"It hurts" Kono admitted as she winced a bit and shuffled in her seat.

"Just in the stomach?"

"My back really aches"

"Kono I think you need to go to the hospital"

"What if it's nothing they'll think I'm paranoid"

"Better safe than sorry"

"No I'll be fine let's just go home so I can lie down"

"Okay"

They drove for a while longer with Kono becoming more and more uncomfortable. Steve looked over in worry whilst trying to keep an eye on the road.

"Look we could go to the hospital get you check over"

"I will be fine my due date isn't for another three weeks"

"I really think…"

"Steve just take me home"

"But you said it hurts"

"Yeah and it passed"

Steve gave up trying and continued on to Kono and Adam's place. When they arrived Steve helped Kono out of the truck and walked her to the door. She was rubbing a hand over her stomach and her face was filled with a mix of worry and pain.

"Hey babe" Adam greeted as they walked in the door

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" Adam asked rushing to Kono protectively.

"Just a little uncomfortable"

"No she's in pain and won't go to the hospital" Steve butted in.

"I'm fine I'm not due yet it's probably because I'm tired."

"Its's ten am?" Adam said.

"That's what I said"

"Both of you just leave it there's nothing wrong I'm fine I am not in labour!" Kono exclaimed as her waters suddenly broke causing a puddle on the floor beneath her.

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked. "Can I take you to the hospital now?"

**Please review I feel like I've lost followers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Kono lay on her side creasing in pain as cramps racked her stomach. She clutched the pillow with her right hand and cried desperately begging for the pain to stop. She had been in the hospital for near four hours and she was still not ready to push yet. Adam sat next to her bed rubbing soothing circles into her back and doing his very best to keep her calm. The rest of the team sat around the bed reading magazines or sleeping uncomfortably as they waited for Kono to progress.

"Ahhhh when will this be over?" Kono sobbed as the nurse entered the room.

"I'm going to have a look now sweetheart, guys do you want to move to the other end of the bed" She chuckled.

The three men jumped up and hovered by Adam not needing to see what was going on down below.

"Okay Kono you're nearly at nine centimetres so it won't be long now" The nurse informed gently.

"I can't do this"

"Hey cuz of course you can you're so strong just think about your bundle of joy" Chin reassured.

"No no it's too hard"

"Ssshh baby you can do this" Adam tried as he brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

"This is your fault!"

"You weren't complaining at the time babe"

"Eahhhhhh!"

"Since she's nearly ready to push can I have you guys wait outside now" The nurse said.

"Good luck Kalakaua!" Danny smiled as he hugged her best he could.

"You're doing great kid" Steve said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm right outside cuz, I love you" Chin grinned as he hovered a moment to embrace her and help her through another wave of contractions.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kono cried as she squeezed Chin.

As Chin went to leave Kono grabbed his arm with tears in her eyes and her face contorted in pain. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe as another contraction hit, they were getting closer and closer and the pain was pretty much unbearable.

"Cuz…I need….AHHHHHHH!"

"What is it Kono?"

"I need my mum please Chin….I need my mum …get her" Kono rasped between spasms of pain.

Chin and Adam looked between each other unsure what to do. Chin knew her mum would want to be here but didn't know if it was just a heat of the moment thing but when he looked at Adam he knew he had to listen to his cousin.

"PLEASEEEE I need my mum!" Kono screamed and sobbed.

"Go Chin" Adam instructed and Chin darted out the room.

Kono had been stuck at nine centimetres for what felt like forever but she was now ten centimetres and ready to push. Her face screamed pain and her cheeks were stained with tears her hair matted and sweaty stuck to her face and neck. Adam's comforting hand held hers and stroked her head gently.

"Okay Kono are you ready to start pushing?" the nurse asked as she sat between Kono's legs.

"I need my mum" Kono sobbed and she tried to curl into Adam.

"Come on baby you need to start pushing" Adam said softly as he tried to reposition Kono properly.

Kono tried to control her breathing and focus on what she had to do. She wanted it to be over but she really needed her mum. Thoughts filled her head of her mum refusing to come. She knew she had ignored her attempts at reaching out but she prayed her mum would just be there for her at that moment.

"Kono next contraction start pushing"

"AhhhhhHHHHHH!"

"Come on baby" Adam whispered in her ear.

"It hurts so much I can't AHHHHHHHH!" Kono cried as she brought her chin forward and pushed.

"Another push Kono"

"No no no I can't I need my mum ehhhahhhhhhh nooo"

"You have to keep pushing Kono or you'll hurt the baby" the nurse explained as softly as possible in order to not frighten Kono.

"NahhhhhAHHHHHHHH!"

"You're doing so well sweetheart" Adam encouraged as he winced at the pressure she placed upon his hand.

"Nnnnnmmmmm! I need to stop!"

"Kono you can't stop sweetheart the baby doesn't want to wait"

"I want my mum" Kono sobbed once again her vulnerability shining through as she grasped for anything to crunch into a vice grip.

The door to the room opened hurriedly and another nurse allowed Leia Kalakaua to enter the room, her face filled with mixed emotions as she heard her daughter call out for her.

"Kono darling I'm here Keikei" Leia rushed out as she ran to Kono's other side, briefly acknowledging Adam and grabbing her daughters hand.

"Ahhhh I'm sorry mum I need you I can't do..,Ahhhhhnmmmmmm!"

"Forget everything keikei just focus on pushing darling" Leia encouraged as she leaned into Kono a little offering comfort much like Adam did.

"NNNNMMMMAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kono cried before collapsing, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"It hurts mum" Kono gasped.

"I know sweetheart but it's worth it trust me, you'll forget all the pain when you hold you baby"

"It's a girl" Kono croaked as she tried to breathe through the pain before pushing once again. "AHHHHHH!"

"Oh keikei…come on darling you can do this think of your little girl" Leia said tearfully.

"Ahhhhh I can't do it anymore…Adam you do it" Kono said in an attempt to pass the job over.

"Sorry baby that wouldn't work" Adam grinned as he kissed Kono's temple.

"But it's your FAULT AHHHHH!" Kono screamed as she grabbed Adam's shirt.

"Takes two sweetheart"

Kono glared at Adam comically and everyone in the room had to contain a smile.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Kono I can see the head it won't be much longer" the nurse informed.

"Is it our baby?" Kono asked Adam causing him to laugh.

"I hope so babe" he laughed.

"You can look if you want" The nurse said to Adam.

Adam paled slightly but knew it was his little girl. He edged slightly further forward before Kono grabbed his arms and screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT MY VAGINA?"

"Okay baby…but you know I've seen it before" Adam whispered as he helped Kono through another big push.

"Is it over yet?"

"You're nearly done keikei"

"Why is it taking so long...AHHHHH?"

"Another big push Kono" The nurse instructed.

"AHHHHHHHEHHHHHHHNMMMMMFFFFF"

"Your nearly there Kono one more come on sweetheart"

"I can't I give up" Kono cried.

"Hey babe one more push then we can meet our little girl…come on darling I know you can do this I got you" Adam encouraged lovingly as he held Kono closer and kissed her temple.

"NMMMFFFFAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CRIES*

"It's a girl!" The nurse exclaimed as someone cleaned the baby before laying her on Kono's chest.

"Oh my god" Kono cried happily as she sighed in relief.

Adam chocked on a sob and wiped at his tears. He tilted Kono's head to him and kissed her lips softly before stroking his baby's hair.

"We have a baby Kono" Adam said happily.

Leia smiled at the couple and her granddaughter before backing out the room quietly smiling through tears as she left them alone.

Kono and Adam lay on the bed together, Adam's left arm around Kono's shoulders holding her close to him and supporting him on the bed. Their little girl lay in Kono's arm's peacefully her tiny fingers clasping Kono's finger tightly. They had dressed her in the surfboard onesie with a thin pink blanket wrapped around her.

It didn't take long for Chin, Danny and Steve to enter the room their faces each sporting a bright smile as they immediately starting awrrring and cooing.

"Oh cuz you did so well" Chin grinned proudly.

"She's perfect kid" Danny smiled.

"I hope you're prepared to no longer sleep" Steve stated with a smirk.

"You couldn't just say something cute could you?" Danny mocked.

Steve glared at Danny and gave Kono a quick peck before shaking Adam's hand.

"So have you got a name?" Chin asked excitedly.

"Erm yeah but I wanted to talk to mum first…did she not want to stay?" Kono asked vulnerably.

Chin sighed and sat on the edge of the bed now that Adam had stood. He brushed hair out of Kono's face and smiled at her.

"She was worried that you only wanted her hear in the moment. She didn't want to presume she could stay so she's gone to the café. She said she would wait for a while in case you needed her so if you want her I can go and get her."

"Yes please" Kono said tearfully.

"Hey don't cry, she was so proud when she came out the room cuz. I will go and find her."

Kono smiled a watery smile and waited for Chin to return with her mum.

Ten minute later Chin and Leia entered the room. Leia seemed unsure of her place and hover slightly before Kono asked her to come over.

"I thought you left" Kono whispered.

"Not if you want me here" Leia smiled.

"Mum we want to ask you something" Kono said shyly.

"Oh?"

"You know how tutu's middle name is after her mum, and yours is after tutu well we would like to call our little girl Maisy Leia if that's okay with you. I know we haven't spoken in so long but I need you mum" Kono explained as she began to cry.

"Oh kiekie we can work things out and yes I would love it if her middle name was after me darling."

Adam watched as Kono and her mother admired Maisy. He wasn't sure where he stood with Leia and didn't want to push things today. He stood to the side smiling and watching his little family and talking to Steve. He was so proud of Kono and so pleased with his little girl. He couldn't describe the immensely happy feeling that had consumed him. His little girl was perfect in every way. From her tiny fingers and toes, her beautifully tanned skin, her dark locks of hair and big doe eyes. As Adam admired his little girl she opened her eyes brightly and smiled as Kono kissed her nose. Adam's heart swelled seeing her smile her first smile her tiny dimples lighting up the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kono sat at home alone with Maisy waiting for her mum to come round. They had agreed to take some time out to discuss what had happened over the past two years and work on their relationship. Kono was worried however that her mother would want to form a relationship with herself again and Maisy but not Adam. She had noticed how neither her mother nor Adam really spoke the few days before when they had been at the hospital. Although Adam had told Kono to not worry about him and to just concentrate on her relationship with her mum Kono knew she couldn't do that. Adam had decided to kill a few hours with the guys so as not to get in Leia's way. He had offered to take Maisy with him, having not wanted to leave Kono alone if she didn't want to be but Kono knew her mum would want to see Maisy. It didn't take long for the doorbell to go and Leia arrive.

Kono and her mum sat on the couch with Maisy gurgling in Kono's arms happily.

"How are finding motherhood?" Leia asked awkwardly unsure how to be with Kono.

"It's great…tiring but great"

"Good good"

"Do you want to hold her?" Kono asked seeing her mum staring at Maisy.

"Yeah please" Leia agreed as she took Maisy in her arms. "Where's Adam?" Leia asked noticing his absence.

"He erm didn't want to be in your way so he went to see the guys" Kono said softly.

"Oh…"

Silence filled the room except for the tiny noises coming from Maisy.

"I see you got the blanket and necklace" Leia smiled.

"Yeah…I erm opened the gifts last week" Kono admitted.

"Oh okay…were they okay?"

"Yeah…I erm…didn't realise you were at the wedding"

"Well Chin called and told me about it and where it was"

"I didn't know he did that"

"He warned me not to make a scene and keep my distance if I were to come…he's very protective of you"

"Always had been"

"I remember"

"I should have invited you"

"No I ruined things it's understandable I'm just glad I could see you in your dress you really were stunning"

"Thank you…Mum I never should have ignored your calls"

"I can't really blame you can I"

Kono sighed in frustration. She didn't know how to talk to her mum about what happened. She loved her and wanted her in her life again but she was mad still.

"Mum thank you for coming"

"What today?"

"No when I had Maisy…I don't think I could have done it without you"

"Of course you could but you're welcome"

"I want things to go back to how they were mum…me and you as best friends having girls day's just everything being easy."

"I want that two keikei"

"Adam can see how much I need you and he told me to fix things with you and make sure you have a relationship with Maisy even if you won't accept him. He doesn't care if you hate him and he said he will leave the house when you come round or avoid family gatherings because he loves me and Maisy and he doesn't want us to miss out on having a relationship with you. Even though he told me this I can't do it. I can't ask him to leave the house and sit alone in his office so you can come round or leave him to eat alone while me and Maisy go to a family party. He's my husband and Maisy's father and I love him. Your my mum and the past two years have been hell because I haven't had you there with me but I can't pick mum…I want you and Adam to have a relationship I want…no I need you to just listen to me and Adam and just try. He's a good man and I know he wants to prove that to you. He has no family apart from me and Maisy. He was so excited to meet you when we first got to gather because he thought he would be embraced into our family. He thought he would get a family mum but you made me choose." Kono sobbed softly.

Leia sat with tears in her eyes as she listen to her daughter speak. She had regretted asking Kono to choose the minute she walked out the door but she hadn't trusted Adam. She just wanted her daughter safe but hearing how genuine Adam seemed she knew she at least had to try. Before she could speak Kono interrupted.

"Steve and Danny pointed out how unfair I have been as well. I'm not blaming you for everything mum because I know I haven't helped the matter. They told me how hard it must be for you to understand what Adam has changed and how when you don't see it. I need you to try though."

"Okay" Leia smiled tearfully.

"Yeah?"

"I judged to quickly Kono and I can't bear to be away from you or by grandbaby so I will work on my relationship with Adam."

Kono sighed in relief and curled into her mother's side stroking Maisy's tummy softly making her gurgle happily.

Adam returned home at half four that afternoon not wanting to Miss Maisy at dinner or bedtime. When he walked in he was surprised to see Leia still there. He contemplated turning around and going back out again but he missed Kono and Maisy.

"Hey babe" He said as Kono stood with Maisy to greet him gently kissing his lips and handing the baby over. "Hello baby girl" Adam cooed.

"How are the guys?"

"Yeah good, Danny said Grace is dying to meet Maisy so I said she can come over tomorrow"

"Ahh cool I really hope Grace and Maisy will be like me and Chin"

"I hope so to…how are you Leia?" Adam asked as he looked to his mothing law.

"I'm good thank you, you?"

"Yeah good"

"Mum's going to stay for dinner" Kono informed looking into Adam's eyes hopefully.

"Great"

The three adults sat around the table eating lasagne with Maisy lying contently in Adam's arms as he tried to multitask.

"Adam I want to apologise for my attitude when Kono first told me about the two of you" Leia said suddenly.

"It was understandable that you were concerned, I would be if Maisy told me she was dating someone with a criminal history…although she won't be allowed to date until she's thirty"

"I used to say the same with Kono I never wanted my little girl to grow up" Leia smiled.

"Haa you didn't try very hard"

"No you were just too stubborn to tame at times"

"Thank god Maisy seems to be more like Adam then"

"My laid back attitude not my criminal past I don't think she's stolen anything yet" Adam tried to joke hoping Leia would laugh.

She did, heartily pausing to take a sip of water as she reached a coughing fit.

"Maisy will follow in her mummy's footsteps won't you princess" Kono cooed.

"She is not going into law enforcement far too dangerous" Adam said.

"I do it"

"Yeah and I worry everyday about you if your both doing it I'll have a heart attack" Adam said with a smile before kissing Kono quickly.

"I'm really glad you two are happy" Leia grinned as she watched the couple interact.

"I'm happy you and Kono are talking again" Adam smiled.

"I best be going leave you two to you evening"

"Thank you for coming mum"

"Your welcome kieikei I love you and you little princess" Leia cooed as she kissed Kono and Maisy. "It was nice to see you properly Adam"

"And you"

"I'll see you soon" Leia said as she left.

Adam turned to Kono and hugged her one armed as he cradled Maisy.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Please review more tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Adam creeped around the bedroom quietly trying not to wake Kono from her peaceful sleep. He had woken up with Maisy and dressed her in a pink onesie and white lace socks doing his best not to rouse Kono. He had decided to go and visit Leia, see if he could talk to her about his past and put her mind at ease. He told himself he was taking Maisy so she could see her grandmother but really Adam was doing so with the hope it would avoid any shouting. Adam was confident that Leia was trying, and although he couldn't help her…dislike or distrust towards him he knew he had to try and make an effort. He was almost dressed when he heard Kono coming round.

"Ssshhh baby go back to sleep" Adam whispered into her ear as he stoked her hair softly.

"MMmmm Maisy?"

"I'm going to take her to get some fresh air let you sleep"

"No I can get up"

"No no its fine baby just sleep some more and will collect you for lunch later" Adam tried as he practically lay across Kono preventing her from moving.

" Nmmm okay" Kono drawled sleepily as she settled back under the covers happily.

As Adam went to leave Kono suddenly jolted upright staring at Adam with a sleepy look.

"Maisy need's my boobs!" Kono stated shocking herself at the volume of her voice, waking herself up as she spat out her thoughts.

"Babe there was formula in the fridge" Adam sighed. "Just sleep"

"Why don't you want me to come with you?"

"I'm just taking Maisy for a walk babe I'm letting you sleep in for a change most women would thank their husbands." Adam smirked as he perched on the bed next to her.

"What made you decide to wake up and go for a walk?"

"Does it matter, it's a nice day"

"Adam…"

"Kono go back to sleep"

"No I'm awake now so if you wait I can come with you"

"Baby"

"Where are you going Adam?" Kono said sharply noticing Adam's keenness to leave.

"You don't need to worry"

"Adam don't lie to me"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at the little gurgles Maisy was making from the play mat Adam had placed her on.

"I'm going to see your mum" Adam admitted.

"What, why?"

"To talk no go…"

"Adam you don't need to let me just work things…"

"Kono please I just want to talk to her" Adam begged.

Kono relented at the pleading in Adam's eyes. She wasn't sure why Adam wanted to go see her mum but she knew she couldn't stop him.

"Is Maisy your shield?"

"That obvious?"

"Be safe"

"Will do, will see you later princess" Adam said with a kiss to Kono's full lips.

Once Kono heard the door close she jumped out of bed and rummaged for her phone, ending up in a pile on the floor the duvet wrapped around her like a cocoon. She press number two on her speed dial and waited as the phone rang.

"Cuz it's seven thirty in the morning you better be dying" Chin groaned.

"That's no way to great your favourite cousin" Kono mocked as she curled back into the duvet on the floor.

"I'm sorry your phone call is the best thing to happen to me all morning" Chin sighed comically.

"Better"

"What's up are you okay?" Chin asked seriously.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think Adam's gone mad" Kono rambled.

"In English?"

"He's gone to see my mum…with Maisy"

Silence filled the line for a moment as Kono waited seriously for an answer. Chin's soft chuckle filled the line.

"So you rung me at stupid o clock in the morning to tell me that my brother in law has taken my niece to see her gran?" Chin asked.

"No he's taken Maisy as a shield!"

"Cousin I don't know what you're talking about maybe this is a conversation for Danny he enjoys a good ramble"

"No I need you!"

"Fine what's the problem with the situation?"

"He's gone to speak to mum but I don't know why because I said I'd deal with everything and he's using our baby as a shield"

"Okay firstly if Adam wants to talk to Leia I think it's great he never got the opportunity to give his side of the story so maybe it's a good thing and as for using Maisy as a shield it's no different to the times I used you to pick up girls"

"You used me to pick up girls!"

"Yeah you were cute and had chubby cheeks until you were about ten and girls loved that"

"Erghh"

"Look cuz don't worry I think it's great clearly Auntie wants to try and Adam was her concern so maybe now they can hash things out" Chin tried to reassure.

"Maybe your right"

"Of course I am cuz now go and surf or something and let me sleep"

"I don't know why you're complaining about the time when we get a call for work at odd times you don't moan"

"But it's Saturday so I have no work unless there's an emergency!" Chin exclaimed making Kono giggle.

"To be fair this was an emergency"

"I'm going now Kono"

"Fine I love you I'll see you at Steve's later"

"Okay cuz bye"

"Bye"

Adam arrived at Leia's forty minutes later after stopping for a quick coffee. He pulled up on the drive way and approached the door with Maisy in his arms. He hoped he wouldn't be waking her but Kono had mentioned she was a morning person. He knocked twice and waited nervously.

"Adam hi" Leia greeted with a hint of surprise but a bright smile.

"Hi do you mind if I come in?"

"No of course not come through"

Adam entered the house and hovered awkwardly waiting for Leia to offer him a seat. He sat gratefully still cradling Maisy while Leia sat adjacent.

"Is everything okay?" Leia asked with concern. "Oh would you like a drink?"

"No I'm good thanks and everything is fine I erm wanted to talk"

"Oh okay" Leia said nervously.

"Well firstly I wanted to thank you for coming to Maisy's birth to be there for Kono I imagine it must have been difficult considering you hadn't spoken and I was there." Adam began.

"Adam I know I pushed Kono away but I would always be there for her no matter what and as for you…"

"Look I know you're not happy with Kono and me and you don't trust me probably don't like me but for Kono's sake and Maisy I just hope…"

"Adam I do like you…well I hope to we haven't really got to know each other yet. I was going to say that I regretted what I did the minute I did it but I left it to long to make amends at the time. I'll be honest I don't know you well enough to trust your past but you've looked after my little girl for the past two years and now my grandbaby so I can't fault your trust there." Leia said sweetly.

"Oh" Adam mumbled in surprise having not expected that reaction.

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect that"

"Adam I would really like to get to know you better, I don't know if I will ever be able to accept your past but I'm willing to try. I can't and shouldn't have judged when I don't know your past."

"I promise Leia I have done everything I can to fix my family history and all my business are legit now and I no longer have anyone associated with what my father did."

"I hope it stays that way" Leia offered.

Adam smiled gratefully knowing that was a big step. He could understand her distrust and didn't blame her but at least they were talking and getting on generally it was a big step for them.

"Could I have a cuddle with my grandbaby" Leia asked.

"Yes" Adam smiled as he handed Maisy over.

"You know Adam I will do my best to fix my wrongs and give you a family to be part of properly" Leia smiled not wanting to directly tell Adam what Kono had said.

Adam smiled knowingly but left it there. He was pleased the talk had gone well and stayed for another half hour chatting about Kono when she was little before gathering Maisy and heading home to collect Kono.

The team sat around Steve's outdoor table chatting amicably and enjoying the afternoon sun. Steve moved and headed over to the BBQ to start grilling some burgers and steaks. Danny sat moaning constantly about the heat to which Grace kept putting ice cubes down his back.

"Oi monkey!"

"Haha stop moaning then Danno!"

"Which one of you has been teaching my daughter these things" Danny glared as he tickled Grace. "Steve?" Danny said pointing fingers.

"Hey I taught her the Danno thing but not the ice cube stuff"

"That would be my cousin no doubt" Chin said blaming Kono.

"Hey you supposed to have my back cuz!"

"Don't wake me at seven thirty in the morning then" Chin smirked.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Chin's comment wandering why Kono would have called him so early. The look didn't go unmissed by Chin but he gave a nod suggesting not to worry.

"Auntie Kono do you think you will have any more babies?" Grace asked as she slipped into Kono's lap.

"Ahh I'm sure that's a possibility" Kono smiled as she squeezed Adam's knee.

"Good I'm glad I finally have a cousin now"

"You have cousins Grace" Danny pointed out.

"Yeah but there from Stan's family or mum's weird brother" Grace said with an eye roll.

"Haa!" Kono laughed earning a glare from Danny.

"Don't encourage her" Danny scolded.

"Oh come on Danno that's funny how weird is Rachel's brother?" Kono asked.

"Really weird" Grace giggled.

"Grace" Danny warned.

"What you were the one who first said it"

"Ah mate can't argue there" Steve chuckled from his place at the grill.

"Have you got any weird family Auntie Kono?"

"Yes!" Chin and Kono exclaimed in unison. The sudden movement startled Maisy who lay in Chin's arms but she soon settled.

"I'm sure there not weirder than Rachel's brother" Danny challenged.

"Erm we have an Auntie who has one son but hates children." Chin said.

"What how comes she has a kid then?" Adam asked.

"Growing up he was like a robot she brought him up to be very proper and he never did normal kid stuff. She hated me and Kono when we were young. I remember one time at a party and Kono had got to exci…."

"Chin!" Kono exclaimed hoping to stop him.

"Oooo do go on Chin" Danny mocked.

"Erghhh"

"She needed to pee and decide to do so in the newly planted flower bed" Chin chuckled.

"Haaa Kalakaua pops a squat!" Danny laughed hysterically.

"Oh whatever I was like four"

"She went mad at Kono screaming at her for ages before blaming me!" Chin chuckled.

"Why you?"

"I influenced Kono, were her words not that I made her do it she was doing it before I even saw"

"I went and saw Leia today" Adam began earning some odd looks. "She erm saw Maisy…but she told me about the time that she caught Kono sliding down the stair banister and when she told Kono off Kono told her that you taught her" Adam said to Chin.

"Yeah she dropped me right in it" Chin laughed.

"Who wants to eat what?" Steve asked interrupting the banter.

As evening fell the team were busy helping clean up before they sat down for more beers. Kono leaned against the counter in a deep thought.

"Hey babe you okay?" Adam asked as he pulled her close with Maisy asleep in his other arm.

"Yeah just thinking"

"About?"

"Do you think Chin and Leilani will start a family…I know he always wanted one…I just think it would be so nice if mine and his kids had the bond we do" Kono said softly.

"I don't know sweetheart maybe"

"Hmmm" Kono sighed as she noted Chin was sat back outside with Grace.

"I'm going to put Maisy down" Adam said as he headed towards the pop up crib they brought with them.

"Okay" Kono mused as she wandered outside.

Chin smiled up at Kono as she walked towards him. Kono went directly to where Chin sat at the head of the table and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"You alright?" Chin asked softly. It wasn't often that Kono so openly seeked his comfort. Sure they had movie nights and stuff and she might lean against his shoulder as she became tired but it was usually just them.

"Mmmm"

Chin raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Do you think you and Leilani will have a family?"

"Oh erm…I'm not sure cuz"

"But your happy with her?"

"Yes very but it's just so hard to picture marriage and family with someone that isn't Malia. of course I love Leilani but it just takes time" Chin explained.

"Okay"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just always hoped our children would have the bond we have"

"Well it might happen one day, I was ten when you were born so we have time" Chin said with a small chuckle.

Kono smiled happily and remained in Chin embrace as the others came back out.

"Awww is Kalakaua getting soppy?" Danny mocked as he looked at the two cousins.

"Shut it Danno" Kono laughed.

The group stayed at Steve's for another two hours until Grace pointed out the time. It was late and everyone was tired. Both Grace who was now in Danny's lap and Kono who still remained with Chin were starting to fall asleep.

"Come on Monkey time to get you to bed" Danny whispered as he lifted Grace to her feet and led her out.

Chin let out a small chuckled as Adam walked out with Maisy asleep in his arms looking down at Kono wandering how to get her home.

"Cuz come on lets go home" Chin coaxed as he made her stand.

Chin led Kono out with an arm wrapped around her while Adam held Maisy. They said their goodbyes before Kono got in the car with Adam and Chin rode his bike home.

"Did you ring Chin because I went to see your mum?" Adam aske das he pulled out of the drive.

"Hmmmm" Kono agreed.

Adam just chuckled and squeezed her hand before driving home, peering in the rear view mirror every now and then to check the Maisy was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the reviews your amazing! This is a little bit of a filler chapter so I included a bit more McDanno as I know some people are a fan of that paring. I am to but not romantically aha but anyway hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter eight**

It had been five months since Maisy was born and the little family had everything settled. Kono and her mum were at a much better place with their relationship as they found their way again and Leia had even started to form a nice relationship with Adam. It was an unspoken known that Leia disapproved of Adam's past but she now understood that it was not directly Adam who was to blame but his father.

Kono sat on her mum's couch smiling as Maisy giggled happily in her grandmother's arms. Nani Kalakaua also joined the two women and baby for a girly catch up.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Keikei" Nani smiled happily as she patted Kono's knee.

"Thanks' tutu"

"Has she started sleeping through the night sweetheart?" Leia asked.

"Most nights she does pretty well I think we're all starting to get a sleeping pattern back."

"That's good keikei"

"Come here baby show nanny and gran-nanny what you can do" Kono cooed as she took Maisy and moved to some space on the floor.

Kono sat Maisy on the floor putting her legs in a V shape and moving back slightly leaving Maisy to sit up all by herself.

"Ahh Maisy Moo your such a clever girl" Leia cooed as she bent to join them on the floor waving toys for Maisy to giggle at.

"How has the breast feeding been going?" Nani asked.

"Yeah it's fine now, at first she wouldn't latch on but it's not a problem now. I'm just worried about when I should stop breast feeding" Kono sighed.

"Why sweetheart, the nurses told you that many women breastfeed up to one year and breast fed you until about nine months I think."

"When me and Adam were out the other day I fed her and a few people gave me odd looks"

"That's just people not understanding the beauty of it keikei, some people find it uncomfortable so they give mother's odd looks you have to ignore it darling" Leia reassured.

"Is she still interested in breastfeeding?" Nani asked as she ran her fingers through Kono's hair from where Kono sat on the floor.

"Yeah"

"So stop worrying"

Kono leaned back and peered up at her grandmother with a bright smile.

"Where's Adam today?" Leia asked.

"Working" Kono sighed. "Someone on his staff has messed up records and stuff so he's had to go in a sort it all"

Leia smiled at her daughter as she talked about Adam. It made her smile to see her so happy and she knew from the sadness in her eyes at not being with him got to her.

"What?" Kono asked.

"I just think it's sweet how much you miss Adam even though you're only apart for a short time" Leia grinned.

"Hmmm I hate being away from him"

"I can't imagine how he feels when you're at work running around and getting shot at" Nani smiled.

"Oh god I can imagine how he feels I hate knowing she's out there with nutters with guns" Leia sighed.

"Mum…"

"Leia she is a fantastic cop she's fine" Nani chuckled.

"She's my little girl! I hold Chin entirely responsible for everything she does"

"Ha yeah let's blame Chin" Kono giggled.

"Eh ehe oo"

"That's right Maisy let's blame uncle Chin"

Steve, Danny and Chin sat around the smart table at work going through their latest case. They had worked a long day and were ready to go home but the governor had insisted they have their reports completed that night.

"I hate the governor" Danny moaned as he chewed his pen.

"Well maybe if you stop trying to eat the stationary and fill out your report you would be done sooner" Steve said.

"Funny McGarett it's your fault that these form always take so long"

"How Danno enlighten me"

"Because you insist on going all crazy and shoot first ask questions later so we have to add so much extra to all forms explaining why someone was thrown into a shark cage or something!"

"I get results"

"The wrong way"

"Okay you to need some more counselling" Chin laughed.

"Why can't you be more like Chin, Danno"

"What do you mean?"

"Calm and zen he never goes crazy like you"

"I do not go crazy unless it's necessary!"

"I think you just worry about me Danno"

"Well I don't want to be the one to tell Mary her brother went all Rambo and killed himself"

"So you worry for me"

"No I worry about what your actions mean for me"

"Whatever Danno"

"Worrying is what Chin does when Kono follows in your footsteps and does something stupid"

"No Kono just listens to the best" Steve smirked.

"She's easily influenced" Danny pointed out.

"Danno she's not a rookie anymore she fights her own battles"

"Of course she does but when she was a rookie she was influenced by you which now means she gives me and Chin palpitations when she acts before thinking"

"So you worry about Kono?"

"Yes of course I worry about her she's my friend"

"So what am I?"

"A Neanderthal who my daughter has become attached to therefore I have to continue to work with you" Danny smirked.

"Love you too Danno" Steve laughed

"Hmmm"

"God just get married" Chin chuckled.

"You not going to say you love me back?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"No I love our team because were ohana you don't need special privileges."

"Whatever Danno come on let's just do this tomorrow I'll deal with the governor"

"Good call brah" Chin said.

The men packed their stuff away and prepared to head out. Steve man hugged Chin then moved to Danny who sighed dramatically but man hugged to.

"Love you man" Danny sighed with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Ha knew you did" Steve chuckled.

Just as the three men headed out the HQ, Duke came running towards them with an envelope in his hands.

"Duke what's wrong? Chin asked.

"I'm glad I caught you…someone left this on my desk" Duke said as he handed Chin the envelope.

Chin frowned and opened the brown envelope with curiosity. A collection of pictures were printed across paper and Chin stared at them puzzled.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"There pictures of Adam with some man" Chin informed as he showed the others the pictures.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think Adam's got himself into something?" Duke asked.

"I'm not sure but I need to go see him" Chin said with bite.

"Mate it might be nothing don't rush into anything" Steve tried.

"He promised me he wouldn't hurt my cousin"

"And maybe he isn't, Chin we sleep on it and start looking into it tomorrow with fresh eyes, leave it for now" Steve encouraged.

"Fine but I'm not letting this go"

"We won't but Adam hasn't hurt Kono or Maisy so we can't jump to conclusions." Steve said.

"Wow you being rational" Danny mocked.

"Duke can you keep this on the down low?" Chin asked.

"Yeah of course I like Adam I hope it's nothing big"

"Do you know who left it on your desk?"

"No but someone did see a Japanese man enter HPD but thought nothing more of it"

"Yakuza?" Danny questioned.

"Possibly but I thought we got them all" Steve said

"Yeah the known one's but Wo Fat had a stake in a business that we didn't know off so someone else may to and maybe they want to get Adam out the way so they can revert it back" Chin suggested.

"Yeah so we dig into this, check CCTV see who the guys was and his motives them we bring Adam in" Steve explained.

"Fine" Chin agreed as they parted ways hoping Adam hadn't got himself into something.


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit short but you wanted more will try update tomorrow. **

**Chapter nine**

Chin sat in his office early the following morning. He hadn't slept much all night, his mind playing over and over the moment he opened the envelope and saw his cousin in law with a shady looking man. He didn't want to believe that Adam would ever go back to what the company once was but why else would pictures surface of him. Chin sighed in frustration and ran his hands over the slight stubble growing around his Chin. He looked at the date on the pictures and groaned in fury. The date was a few weeks after Maisy was born. Chin fisted his hands thinking Adam had left Kono with Maisy when she was only a few weeks old to go meet with dodgy yakuza members. The chair flew backwards and Chin rose and headed towards the smart table typing quickly and bringing up the HPD CCVT footage from the previous evening. As he fast forwarded through the footage his focus solely on finding the man he failed to hear Steve and Danny enter.

"Chin?...Chin…hey mate what you doing?" Steve said his voice raised to catch Chin's attention.

"Oh hi"

"Chin how long have you been here?" Danny asked.

"Ermm since six"

"Mate you can't…"

"The date of the pictures…it's a matter of weeks after Maisy was born…he left my cousin and his baby to meet a yakuza member" Chin exclaimed.

"How do you know it's yakuza?"

"I don't but when I find whoever left the pictures I'll no more" Chin mumbled as he went through the footage.

Steve and Danny shared a look before deciding their best bet was to go along with Chin's thinking.

"Right there" Danny pointed out.

Chin paused the footage and zoomed in on the face. The man wasn't someone recognisable to the team so Chin ran his face through the program.

"Niroh Kaetiromao" Chin stated. "Former member of the yakuza when Hiro was in charge, left the company two years before Hiro was killed and hadn't been seen since" Chin informed.

"So he finds out Adam took over and he's not happy with the way the business is now?" Danny questions.

"How would he know what Adam and the man in the pictures were discussing though?"

"I'm going to Adam" Chin snapped as he turned for the door.

"Mate stop we can run the man in the pictures through facial recognition then talk to him" Steve said as he did just that.

"Marius Akita arrived on the island six months ago before returning to Japan, came back… three days ago no signs of leaving yet" Steve informed.

"How do we find him if he has no address"

"Ring local hotels on the island"

"That will take forever I'm going to Adam" Chin snapped again as he stormed out.

Chin stepped of his bike and stormed towards Adam and Kono's front door. The guys had already hit his office and he wasn't there. Chin banged on the door harshly, reigning in his anger as Kono opened the door in shock.

"Cuz?"

"Is Adam home?"

"No he had a meeting"

"No he doesn't I've been to the office" Chin snapped as he and the guys headed into the house.

"Chin what's going on?"

"Adam is up to something" Chin bit as he thrust the pictures into Kono's hand.

She opened them tentatively and frowned. "Where did these come from?"

"An ex yakuza from Hiro's days left them on dukes desk"

"What we got all the yaku…"

"No Kono he stopped working from them and probably left the island but now he's back and Adam's meeting with this guy and…"

"Chin you can't jump to conclusions" Danny tried.

"Adam's clearly lying if he's telling Kono he's at a meeting did you know he was meeting him?" Chin asked pointing to the picture.

"No but…"

"Kono get your stuff and Maisy and go to your mums"

"Chin your being ridiculous" Kono sighed.

"Cuz…"

"No Chin don't assume something you don't know" Kono begged.

"Kono he's lying to you"

"It might not be what you're thinking he wouldn't go back to the yakuza Chin"

"Steve trace his phone" Chin instructed.

The team headed to an office building where Adam's phone said he was. Kono had decided to listen to Chin and go to her mum's but only to keep her mind off her crazy cousin. Chin had filled her in more and she wasn't happy that Adam had been lying about where he was but she refused to jump to conclusions.

Chin stormed through the building and up to reception demanding to know where Adam was. The women was not best pleased when he ignored her instructions to wait and instead headed directly to the office where Adam was having a meeting. Chin didn't bother knocking and instead opened the door and let himself in.

"Chin?" Adam said in surprise.

"You need to leave" Chin spat at Marius.

"Were having a meeting…"

"Get out"

Steve and Danny glared at the man until he stood and left.

"Chin what's this about?"

Chin stormed towards Adam and backed him into a corner but still keeping some distance as Kono's words to trust Adam echoed in his mind.

"What have you been doing with that man Adam because these meetings your telling my cousin about are clearly not happening!"

"Chin you…"

"Don't even think of lying! You met this guy a few weeks after Maisy was born"

"Yeah but…"

"You promised me you would look after Kono and you're going behind her back and meeting with yakuza!"

"Marius is not interested in going back to how the company was Chin he was loyal…"

"What about Niroh he's ex yakuza he going underground and now he resurface and he left these at HPD"

"I'm sorting him" Adam began.

"Start explaining Adam!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is the last chapter I've hit a block and I have intensive actor training for the next three weeks so updates for new stories will likely be weekends. I'll try my best but wont be as often. thanks for supporting this story. **

**Chapter ten**

Kono lay on her mother's bed wrapped up in the duvet and clinging to the pillow. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what Adam was up to and if he really was in some sort of trouble. _What if he's gone back to running the business like Hiro?_ She thought worriedly. She hated to think like this and she couldn't believe she had even gone to her mum after everything. When she knocked on her mum's door she had tears running down her cheeks and Maisy in her arms. Her mother had let her in and hugged her tight asking if she wanted to talk but Kono had begged to be left alone. Leia had taken Maisy and Kono had run upstairs to the safety of her mother's room.

"Hey can I come in?" Leia asked quietly as she entered the room with Maisy in her arms.

"Hmmm"

Leia placed Maisy on the bed and lay down next to her daughter gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong Keikei?"

"It's Adam" Kono mumbled sadly.

"Tell me"

"Chin came to mine today asking where Adam was and he had pictures of him meeting another man and CCTV footage showed that an ex yakuza left the pictures on HPD desk" Kono sobbed.

"Okay?"

"Chin was really mad he thinks Adam is up to something"

"Do you think Adam is up to something?"

"He's been lying about where he's been going"

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"No…but Chin's gone to see him"

"So you let that crazy protective cousin of yours go confront your husband instead of speaking to him yourself"

"I…"

"Look we both know how I once felt about Adam but he's been good to you and Maisy so don't assume the worst he might have a reason for lying"

"You've changed your tune"

"Well I've got to know Adam and I do believe he has changed and is running a totally legit business that doesn't mean that people from his past are on his side anymore."

"Chin's going to kill Adam"

"He's just protective keikei"

Kono smiled gratefully at her mum and leaned into her embrace.

"I should head home"

"Okay sweetheart"

Adam sat with Chin, Steve and Danny preparing to explain to the guys why he was meeting with Marius and who Niroh was.

"Adam start talking" Chin warned.

"I was meeting with Marius to discuss disbanding the business and starting again with the money I've created since changing the business."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Kono hates the fact that although the business is legit the money that started it is from illegal deals my father did and because of that there is greater chance of unknown associates coming out of the wood work and harming my family"

"So what's Niroh doing?"

"He was an associate of my father but my father fired him when he refused to agree to ignore Wo Fat. He started making business deals on the quiet moving things about and Marius realised and came to me. Niroh realised and tried to prevent Marius from sorting the company out with me but myself and Marius have moved ahead with it. Niroh confronted a few of our meetings at work so we moved them to other locations. He seemed to disappear but then we saw him after a meeting when I guess he took the pictures. Look Chin I'm not doing anything shady, I'm doing this for my family. After Maisy was born I realised I couldn't have anything risking our family even if I'm legit the family past still has ghosts. If I move away from my father's money and start a fresh my family is more protected." Adam explained.

"Oh" Chin said shocked.

"I understand why you would be worried Chin and I appreciate how you look out for Kono but I'm doing this for her and Maisy"

"Why did you lie to her about the meetings?"

"If she knew and anyone untrustworthy found out I didn't want to risk her or Maisy getting hurt. I'm trying to move things about quietly so I can hire new people and keep a select few."

"Kono is your wife Adam she needs to know"

"I know I was trying to protect her"

"I get it…I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry I don't blame you"

"Look I might have put it in Kono's head that you were up to something so…"

"I have hell to face when I get home?"

"Yeahh…"

"It's fine"

Adam returned home later that day and found Kono nervously pacing the front lounge. Maisy was happily chewing on a toy and oblivious to the tension that suddenly surrounded them.

"Why have you been lying to me Adam…what are too into?" Kono asked with a chocked sob.

"I'm not in anything bad I promise and I lied to protect you"

"What's going on?"

"I was meeting with the man in the pictures to work on disbanding the company and starting again with the money I've earn in my new legit businesses."

"You're selling?"

"Yes and the money I've earn and what I get from selling will be enough to start again. I'm closing my deals with the hotels first and transferring them into my new company"

"Really?"

"Yeah baby, when Maisy was born I knew I had to protect us"

"I thought you had done something bad"

"Well I did lie"

"You know I can look after myself"

"Oh I know baby but I'm your husband I wanted to protect you"

"Your such a goof"

"Watch it babe"

"Hmm what you gonna do?"

"Put Maisy down for a nap and I'll show you"

"Oh yeah" Kono said with a smirk as she scooped a sleepy Maisy up and put her to bed.

Kono walked into the bedroom and found it empty. She fisted her hands in frustration hoping Adam wasn't messing with her. She walked back out to the living room and found Adam watching the TV casually. Kon stood in front of Adam and raised her eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"Don't mess with me" Kono whined.

Adam smirked then pulled Kono down into his arms where he proceeded to make love to her over and over until their precious little baby interrupted.

**The End**


End file.
